A Knife in the Heart
by Skylar D. C
Summary: Eris Aurelius is faced with the task of eliminating the Emperor for the Dark Brotherhood, but in order to do that, she must assassinate a number of important people, including her fiance. Will she flee the hand of Sithis forever, or murder the love of her life? Follows Dark Brotherhood questline. Rated T for slight gore and language.
1. A Summoning

**Something to take not of before you start reading: The dragonborn in this story does not follow gameplay standards. She had lived in Dragon Bridge her whole life and had found out she was the DB when a dragon attacked the settlement. She never was at Helgen or captured by Imperials.**

**And I did edit this chapter now. **

* * *

_Eris,_

_ It's imperative that you come to the sanctuary as soon as you can. Things are about to change._

_-A_

Eris Aurelius sighed as she eyed the seal on the parchment: an impression of an open hand was pressed into the red wax, the symbol for the Dark Brotherhood. _Of course, _Eris thought, _what does Astrid want now? Did I not complete two contracts less than a fortnight ago? _As much as she loved being a part of the assassin's guild, Eris was not too pleased with the headmistress of the sanctuary; she often thought of Astrid as power-hungry, jealous, and controlling, which were three traits that annoyed the young woman to the most extreme depths of Oblivion. Even when she had told the sanctuary that the sacred Night Mother, who had not appointed a Listener in centuries, had spoken to her and assigned a contract, Astrid had written it off as a fluke, a mistake that was to be ignored. Sometimes, Eris just wanted to grab the middle-aged woman by the throat and stab a dagger through her side.

Sighing once more and shaking her head, the young Nordic woman placed the letter on the table and finished the last bites of her small breakfast that consisted of hot grain and a slathering of honey to top it off. _I'll start out once midday arrives, _Eris thought as she peered into the looking glass that hung on the wall of her tiny house. A young woman stared back at her, a woman of Nordic heritage that had all of the Nordic characteristics: a defined nose and light skin, along with dark blond hair that was braided down her back in a simple, but pretty style. The only thing that would not appear on a perfect nord was freckles, which Eris had a light smattering of across her nose. Smiling at the abnormality, she remembered what her mother would say to her during the sunnier months when her freckles became more defined, "_I swear by the divines Eris, those freckles will drive away any suitors that come within a logs throw,"_

Stepping out of her house and onto the cobbled pathway that cut through Dragon Bridge, Eris relished in the warm morning sunlight of Heartfire, thinking it was the perfect day to go riding in the forest. The autumn air had a slight nip to it, but the sunlight had driven away any uncomfortable gusts and transformed them into soft kisses that would twist loose strands of hair away from the face in the most glorious of ways.

_Maybe Gaius and I could go for a walk in a bit…_

As she was thinking of the man called Gaius, he appeared beside her almost magically, and leaned down to steal a swift kiss from her. As surprised as she was, Eris welcomed it with a stroke of her hand upon his face.

"Good morning, my love," the handsome imperial said, pulling away to give a soft tug on her braid.

Gaius Maro was an Imperial who had traveled from Cyrodil with his father, the commander of the Penitus Oculatus, when he was a teen, settling in Dragon Bridge, which held the only Oculatus outpost in all of Skyrim. That is when Eris and Gaius had met, and the love that blossomed between the two was unimaginable. Now six years later, the love that beheld the duo was stronger than ever, even though Eris was a secret assassin and Gaius now donned the official Oculatus garbs.

Eris smiled at his greeting and caught the hand that held her hair, encasing it around two of her own. "Hello, Gaius. How are you?"

"Splendid now that my lovely bride-to-be had arrived,"

Her face grew that slightest shade of red at the mention of their betrothal; Eris was still bewildered at his choice to actually _marry _her, but was also enthralled and excited by their upcoming Sun's Dusk wedding.

"Well, I'm glad that I bring such pleasure to my wonderful fiancé," she said as she smiled and took his arm around hers, "but that pleasure is to end soon, as I must go to Windhelm today," She bit her lip as the small lie tumbled out of her mouth, hoping her expression would be perceived as regret and not guilt.

Gaius sighed as he began, "More Dragonborn business?"

"Yes… I'm sorry, love,"

"Don't apologize, it's just. Things have really changed since that dragon attacked and you were summoned to that mountain. I miss you more than ever,"

"And things will change once more when we marry. I will not just run off across Skyrim when I have a wonderful husband back at home. I will be a real wife once we get married," Eris finished her small monologue with a hopeful smile, kissing the love of her life on the cheek.

In truth, Eris felt terrible about lying to her fiancé about everything. He just wouldn't understand if she told him about her assassin career. He would perceive her as a monster who deserved to be locked up in a jail cell, and she could not live with the hatred that would blossom in his eyes whenever he looked at her. So she kept her profession a secret, passing it off as Dragonborn business whenever she received a contract. And when they got married, she decided, she would put away her dagger for good and begin her true career as Dragonborn.

Gaius smiled back as the two crossed the large bridge and walked along the banks of the Karth River, exchanging periodic whispers and fleeting kisses.

* * *

As the sun reached the highest point in the sky and cast its rays upon the small hamlet, Eris and Gaius sat on the front steps of her house, each with a bottle of mead and a small loaf of bread in hand. After taking a deep drink from his bottle, Gaius took Eris' hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly, "I don't want you to go, love," he murmured into her knuckles, his teeth scraping over the taught skin as he finished each word. Eris shivered and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, not saying a word as her heart grew heavy from the impending deceit and remorse that was going to fall on her as soon as she left.

She got up, pulling Gaius along with her, and walked to her Palomino that she had decidedly named Jasper, a saddlebag already packed and in place. Stopping and turning to her fiancé, Eris drew him into her arms and buried her face in his neck as she hugged him goodbye. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held the back of her head; the two embraced for a long time, neither wanting to draw back and say goodbye. But it had to be done. Eris withdrew and looked Gaius in his dark brown eyes, searching for something that would distract her from the guilt that made its home inside of her stomach. She leaned in and kissed him deeply, with a passion that would leave a ghost-kiss on his lips for the time she was gone. He kissed back, his arms wrapping tighter around her as he realized her intent. She felt as if she were floating away, away from her love, away from her promises of a normal life, and into the Void that held Sithis and his demonic grasp.

She pulled away once more, and gave him one last light kiss to seal their love. He rested his forehead against hers as the silence pressed down on them, encasing the two in their own little bubble of love and emotions, which burst when Eris drew away and stepped into the saddle, leaving a man with a lost heart on the ground.

"I love you, Gaius. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Oh Eris… I love you so much more. To the furthest moon and then back. Come home swiftly, and be safe,"

As she kicked off on the blond horse, she felt her heart soar away as she left her love behind, away to do the dastardly deeds that were so sick and despicable. Once across the large bridge, she looked over her shoulder and saw Gaius standing there, watching her ride away into the forest. Shaking her head, she rode over the crest of the hill, wanting to forget all of the sadness that was encased inside her heart, wanting to be able to relish in the killings that were going to happen in less than a day.

Once a considerable distance away from the bridge, she pulled the horse over on the side of the road, leading him into a small clearing that was concealed by tress. Eris hopped off of the mare and rummaged through the saddle back, taking out a glass dagger and set of armor, the armor of the assassins. Slipping into the shrouded garments, she stuffed the dress in the bag, secured the dagger to her belt, and stepped back up onto Jasper, a cowl in hand.

Before she set off for the Pine Forest, Eris slipped the mask over her face, transforming herself into a deadly assassin.

* * *

**AuthorsNote: Edited chapter! Hope you enjoy. Comments and suggestions are always appreciated. Have a pleasant day.**


	2. The Contract

A dour mist shrouded the Pine Forest as Eris led Jasper off of the road and onto an almost unnoticeable path that was steeply sloped and cleverly hidden from the travelers that frequented the highway to Falkreath. The overgrown path led to a small hollow that was home to a small, eerie pool that had waters that were as black as the contents of an overturned inkwell. Eris tried to ignore the menacing air that was pressing at her back as she stared into the pool, contemplating how deep it was (she wasn't quite sure if it would be the smartest and safest idea to touch the ominous waters). It felt as if someone was boring their eyes into her, burning her with a dark and diabolical stare that was tempting her to come closer.

Sighing, Eris turned to the force, facing the door that was carved into the outcropping of land that held the road, its ancient carvings glaring at her as she approached. An almost indistinguishable hum emanated from the door, the black eyes of the carved skull seemed to plunge into eternity. "The Void," Astrid answered when she asked her about it, "the realm in which Sithis and the Night Mother rule; the plains where Dark Brotherhood members are destined to go to serve Sithis, even in death."

Eris laughed at the thought of being transported the Void when she died; she doubted that would happen, she was already "destined" to so many other realms when death took her, along with being the sacred champion of multiple Daedra. _Let's see: Sovngared, Hircine's hunting grounds, the Shadows for Nocturnal, and now the Void. And for being the champion, I now belong to Mehrunes Dagon, Azura, Hircine, Boethiah, Clavicus Vile, Meridia, Nocturnal, and Sanguine, _she ticked off on her fingers. _Hm, I wonder what will happen when they all try to claim my soul when I die. I bet there'll be much conflict over 'their' champion. Or maybe I'll just be damned to Oblivion out of their combined spite._ In all honesty, Eris did not care about the religions and beliefs of most of the factions she belonged to; she wasn't one for worshiping or believing in the superstitions that tailed her reputation and dealings. However, it did make her feel guilty sometimes; these Daedric Princes had bestowed their favor upon her and she was not respectfully honoring them.

Pushing open the heavy door, a cold wind blew over her as Eris entered the spacious underground cavern that was home to her murderous family. She slipped the cowl off of her head as walked down the small set of steps and approached Astrid, who was hunched over a map that was splayed on the table.

"Astrid," Eris said, announcing her arrival.

"Ah good, I'm glad you showed up when you did," she said in her oily voice as she turned to face the young woman, "Listen I've been thinking, and I'm not sure if the Night Mother truly appointed you as Listener, or if you're just hearing voices in your head, but go to Volunruud and listen to the contact. If the Night Mother _did _speak to you, it'd be best not to ignore it. Just don't mess this up; if the Night Mother chose this contract to grace us with her guidance, then it would most likely be important," Astrid finished as she turned back to the map.

Eris's nostrils flared, _I am not crazy, and who are you to oppose the Night Mother in the first place?_ As she shook her head to clear the blistering thoughts, Eris responded, "Yes Astrid, I shall go as soon as possible," and walked past her into the inner chambers.

Entering the common-room, she sat at the stone table across from Gabriella, taking a sweet roll from a plate that was set on the table,

"Ah, ah, ah," the dark elf said as she removed the treat from Eris' hands, "this would not be good for your diet. It would turn your innards to a molten substance within minutes."

Eris looked at Gabriella in alarm, scooting away from the platter of desserts as Babette and Festus laughed.

"They have a mixture of fire salts and ice wraith essence in them, a deadly combination that would set off a high-class reaction when they dissolve in your stomach acid. I have to say, I'm glad I have baking skills when it comes to projects such as this," she finished, gesturing to the empty bottles and flour sacks that were strewn across the table.

"Tell her about your contract Gabby," the small child said from her chair, "I absolutely love the plan you have."

Gabriella chuckled as she began, "Well, my mark is a dreadful husband who drinks all the money away in a local tavern. He abuses his wife and often takes to bed with other women, which has now earned him a death sentence. The contact, who is his wife, has told me that he is extremely fond of sweets, and will often complain that her baking always upsets his stomach. So, I will act as a peddler and offer him one of these sweet rolls. This will certainly give him an upset stomach," she finished as she picked up and admired the roll, turning it in her hands.

Eris laughed along with Babette and Festus as she finished explaining her scheme. She always enjoyed the plots Gabriella came up with; they were always so creative and silly. But also very diabolical and cunning.

"Gabriella, where do you come up with these wonderful ideas?" Eris asked, making her way to the alchemy station across the room.

"Well, when you've lived a normal life of boring house-wifing, one tends to think entertaining thoughts when doing dreaded duties," she said, a satisfied smile on her lips. 

"Oh, I didn't know you were married before," Eris said, "What happened?"

"It wasn't the most exciting life, always cooking and cleaning the house while my husband was at work. It was the same routine every day, but I loved him dearly. He died in a logging accident, though. Fell onto the blade as it was splitting a piece of wood," she said as she shook her head, casting her eyes down.

Eris' heart welled up with pity; her friend did not deserve sadness such as that in her life. Gabriella was the most vibrant woman she had ever met; she was lively and witty, she was kind and polite. The dark elf was one of the most pleasant people Eris had met, even though she was an assassin.

"Oh my," Eris said, "I'm very sorry about that…"

"Don't apologize, dear. What is done has been done and I can't change it. It's no use moping about it."

Eris still felt a pang of remorse as she finished mixing a bottle of poison, trying to ignore the blaring silence that had settled upon the room. Sighing, she passed Gabriella and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and left the room, cowl in hand.

"Hey, rumproast, come here,"

Eris looked over and saw Arnbjorn motioning her over to his forge,

"Yes?" she asked tightly, tired of the old man calling her carnivorous dishes just because he was a werewolf.

"Listen, even though you're the so called Listener, you still obey every word that my wife gives you, that clear? She runs the family, not the Night Mother, and you will listen to her and only her. I will tear out that pathetic heart of yours if you ever cross her." He said menacingly, a rough growl behind his voice as he spoke.

The woman narrowed her eyes at the large man, thinking of the many ways she could delightfully murder him. _Vat of oil, a minor explosion from his forge, a bloody steak laced with poison, or I could get the silver hand to do something. Even better, I could get Astrid to do it, plant a seed of deceit in her heart and tell her the he's seeing another woman. Something along those lines. _Eris shook her head to clear the rueful thoughts,

"Of course I will listen to Astrid. I only trust her to guide me," she replied, sweetness dripping off her voice as she feigned innocence.

"Good. Now get out of here before I decide to tear off a limb,"

"Sodding piece of dog shit," she muttered to herself as she turned away, walking up the stairs to the Black Door.

* * *

Eris found herself at the tiny ruins of Volunrrud, pushing open the heavy metal door and entering a large chamber with multiple doorways. She stopped, listening for any telltale sign of human life. She heard a faint voice, jabbering without pause. _What an odd place to meet, _she thought as she examined some of the ancient Nordic carvings on the wall.

Walking down a long hall, she entered a different room, two men inside, one scrawny and dark-haired, the other large and silent. The small man was the one who was talking, using animated gestures as the brawny man listened. Eris stood in the doorway, silent as she waited for the men to notice her.

"Ah, the Dark Brotherhood! I was hoping my calls would be summoned," he said, gesturing for the assassin to enter, "I am Amaund Motierre and I have come here from Cyrodil to use your… services."

Eris stayed silent, causing the man to squirm a little in his robes as he avoided looking at her.

"Well then, I have a big plan. Something that will put the Brotherhood right on top again. Something that will benefit everyone. I want the Emperor to die by the hands of the Dark Brotherhood," he said, a smug smile on his pinched face.

Eris' eyes widened, and elected to speak, "Why do you want him dead?"

"Practical reasons. Here, take this amulet to your mistress, for the expenses, and this letter. I expect she'll direct you when she receives them," he finished, beginning to pack his various belongings that were scattered around the small chamber, "I will be lodging in the Bannered Mare in Whiterun when you have completed the task,"

Eris nodded, taking the items and putting them into her pocket. "I expect you have a large amount of payment? This will be no small feat, killing the Emperor." She said, her voice indifferent for the sake of impression.

"Of course. But you will receive it when the task is complete,"

"Very well, after all, empires must rise and fall," and with that, Eris left the room and exited the ruins.

_Kill the Emperor; this man must certainly be insane. _

* * *

Upon returning to the sanctuary, Eris handed Astrid the note and the amulet, waiting for her mouth to pop open as she read the contract, but was only met with a cool stare.

"Very well," she said, "I need to think of what we must do. I will summon you when I have this all figured out. For now, talk to Nazir if you're up for some side contracts," she finished as she dismissed her.

_Not even an eyebrow was raised. Damn, does she even have a conscience? Or a soul, at that? Hm, I wonder if anything would happen if I casted Soul Trap on her… Would it turn into a black soul gem? Or would nothing happen at all? _Eris smiled at her musings as she went to the dining room.

Sitting at the table, Eris was alone with her thoughts,

_This will be no easy task, killing the Emperor. No doubt we will have to kill other people to get to him. Does this mean we will have to travel to the Empire? Who will actually kill him, I wonder. _Her thoughts flitted to the previous events of the day, pausing on the fate of Gabriella's husband. _Died on a saw… How unfortunate… Is Gabriella happier, now that she doesn't have to be a housewife? _Eris then reminded herself that she would be a housewife in less than a few months, causing her thoughts to rush to her betrothed. _I wonder how he's doing. I'll go back to Dragon Bridge after I complete thee contracts, _she thought as she got up to seek out Nazir.

* * *

**AuthorsNote: So, here is the second chapter, introducing the lovely family and main plot. I apologize that it took so long to get out, but classes are wrapping up and I've been busy. I hope you enjoy this installment, and comments and critiques are always welcome. Have a pleasant day!**


	3. Contemplation and Conflict

_Okay Eris, go slowly. Wait until he stops moving, focus, hold your breath, draw to the full…_

The assassin watched as her arrow sailed smoothly into the lizards' neck, piercing all the way through until the steel tip was visibly protruding from his trachea. It was a clean kill, no one was there to witness it, and the victim's death was quick and painless: the perfect assassination.

Looking over her work, the first thing Eris noticed was the lizards' dead cold eyes were staring accusingly at her, even when they were no longer seeing. Shivers racked her body as she bent over the body and closed them,

"Hail Sithis," she whispered, sending his spirit to the Void as she condemned his soul to the Dread Lord that she was sworn to.

Sighing, she walked over to a desolate crate, brushed off the dusting of snowflakes, found a stopped-up inkwell and quill in her cluttered knapsack, and smoothed the folded sheaf on parchment she had pulled from her pocket:

_Contracts: _

_-__Ma'randru-Jo_: _Kahjiit merchant. Found throughout Skyrim travelling with caravan. _

_-Anoriath: Wood elf merchant. Found in Whiterun, usually at stall during day, The Drunken Hunstmen at night. Be extra careful, as it's in the city. _

_-Deekus: Argonian. Lives by himself near Hela's Folly_

The rush that had invigorated her was wearing off as she crossed off the last name on her to-do list, making her feel empty and desolate as she stood alone with the dead body. Eris detested the feeling that always invaded her stomach after she killed, the niggling that had always made her question why she was an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood.

She relished in the power she felt while hunting her mark, the strength and dominance that flooded her veins when she watched the light leave the eyes of her prey. But deep inside, her being knew it was the most bestial and horrible thing she could ever do.

Every time Eris frequently pondered her warring conscience, she imagined two deities popping on either side of her shoulders: Mehrunes Dagon on the left, and Akatosh on the right.

_"It's what you're good at" _the four-armed gargoyle would hiss, "_You know you love it. It brings excellent money, and endless excitement,"_

The dragon on her right shoulder would brush off the words of the sprite, offering Eris peaceful and forgiving words, "_It's wrong. Why should you take the life of another when they have done nothing to you? It is not you're responsibility to end something without reason,"_

Eris sighed, glancing at both of her shoulder, expecting two of the most powerful deities to be perched there, offering contradicting, yet sightful, words. She knew Mehrunes was right; it _was _the only thing she was good at, and it _did _provide coin and excitement. Yet Akatosh knew her true feelings of regret and remorse when it came to lying to Gaius and preforming a contract.

_Gaius_

Eris threw another sigh as left the frigid campsite, stepping into a desolate rowboat and picking up the two oars, hoping the vigorous task of rowing back to Dawnstar would send away the doubts and thoughts that now plagued her mind and instead, graced it with erotic images of Gaius and herself on a steamy and exotic honeymoon to Hammerfell.

* * *

_I really should start employing someone on the upkeep of my house while I'm gone, _Eris thought as she knelt in front of the cold hearth, trying to coax a flame from the damp wood. The frigid northern air had invaded Haafingar, sending a cold draft sweeping down the province, and unfortunately, freezing any house that was not graced with warm fireplaces and active inhabitants, such as her own.

She shivered, gazing out of her small window and into the dusky morning, straining to see the orange edges of light that would begin to fade the inky night sky, causing the celestial objects above to diminish into the morning hours. Her eyes wandered to a house across the cobbled road of Dragon Bridge, the one next to the welcoming tavern, imagining the inhabitant inside: Gaius.

Biting her lip, she desperately wanted to sneak out of her home and into his own, one where the warmth of a hearth and the warmth of his bare chest would chase away the chill that had settled in her bones. Quickly pulling on her fur boots again, she rushed down the front steps of her house, leaving a whinnying Jasper behind her.

* * *

Eris remembered when Gaius presented her a key to his house: "In case you ever need me," he said warmly, pulling her into a passionate kiss as she felt the quaver of love and proud trust in her stomach. She was ecstatic when she first held the key; he actually trusted her in his own home on her own initiative, to come and go when she pleased. It was like he was telling her that he would always welcome and accept her, no matter what time it was when she decided to come.

Now, she still felt that same rush as she inserted the tarnished key into the lock for the umpteenth time, causing her pulse to quicken as she thought of the man that lay inside.

A fire blazed in the hearth, welcoming her with its inviting and delectable tendrils that drove away any chill. The house was one-roomed, as were most in Dragon Bridge, but still very neat and tidy, _Just like Gaius_, she thought, gazing at the small bookshelf, stocked with alphabetized volumes and tomes. A cupboard was stocked with dried herbs hanging from the shelves and salted meats wrapped in oiled linens, making almost any dish available for the desired pallet. The small kitchen table was sharply scrubbed, all dishes and cutlery stacked neatly away on a small shelf.

_One of the best parts of Gaius, _Eris thought, _is that he's very particular of mess and clutter. He'll keep a clean house for us. _She smiled, turning her gaze to the double bed that was pushed up against the opposite wall of the cottage. There, her fiancé was sprawled on the fur-covered mattress, lightly snoring as sheets revealed a bare, muscled chest. Grinning even wider, Eris stripped down to her small-clothes, throwing her worn dress onto the floor as she scurried to slip in next to the love of her life, relishing in the warmth that rolled off of Gaius's chest and settled into her own pale skin.

"Wha-?" Gaius jolted, alarmed by the new presence that had entered his bed, "Oh, hello love," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Eris' waist as he settled back into slumber, "I'm glad you're here,"

"Me too," Eris said, burying her face into his neck, planting small kisses in the soft flesh, hoping he would pick up on what she really desired from being away from her husband-to-be for so long.

A tired smile spread across Gaius's face, realizing what Eris wanted. He chuckled softly and pulled her on top, while he brought her face up to meet his own.

* * *

**AuthorsNote: Short chapter! Okay, so I'm really sorry that it took awhile to get this one out, but I've really been focusing on my other Skyrim story. Aand this is a filler chapter, one of many that I have been recently writing, unfortunately. But I thought I needed to explain some inner conflict. And more lovey with Gaius. **

**Next chapter will bring Eris to Solitude to attend a wedding:) **

**I think some shout-outs are in store: One to timeywimeyspaceywacey and one to Elissa Theirin, who have both been amazing supporters of this story and others. Check them out when you get the chance, they write amazing stuff!**

**As always, comments and criticism are always always appreciated, have a lovely day! **


	4. A New Recruit

**GUYS, I'M A FRICKIN' IDIOT. So I was in the shower, thinking of this story, and I realized THAT THE NIGHT MOTHER AND CICERO ALREADY ARRIVED BEFORE CHAPTER 1. This is what happens when you don't plan every little detail out. I'm really sorry guys, I have no clue what I was thinking. So I took out the part with Cicero and the Night Mother. Everything else is the same. I feel like a dunce now. Jeeze. Next chapter should be posted by tonight, though!**

* * *

It was now the month of Frostfall, and Eris' and Gaius' wedding was less than a month away. The happy couple sat in Gaius' house, pouring over long scrolls of parchment that contained all of the plans in store for their big day.

"Eris dear, you know that we don't have to have this type of wedding if you don't want it. If you want a quaint, small wedding here, then that would be perfect also," Gaius said, a worried crease marring hid brow.

As a girl, Eris never dreamed of having a grandeur wedding with hundreds of attendees. She never pictured frothing bouquets of cyrodilic foxglove and lady's smock, or a flowing white gown that was dripping with lace, pearls, and embroidery that was tailored specifically for her. She didn't imagine a spectacular three-tiered cake with marzipan bride and groom figurines atop the structure of chocolate and red velvet. But this is what she got, because marrying the son of the commander of the Penitus Oculatus called for a grandeur and complex event.

The past weeks away from the Dark Brotherhood often blew Eris and Gaius around Haafingar, either to go to Solitude's Radiant Raiment to deal with the snobbish elves who were tailoring Eris' gown, or asking around for contact with the Gourmet for the commission of their cake. All that was left to do now was send the list of guests to the renowned scribe in Cyrodil, who would hand-write every personalized invitation.

"Well Gaius, who would you have at our wedding?" Eris asked, a quill poised above the parchment as she waited,

"My father, of course. But that's the only person that I really want there. I do think we should invite all of Dragon Bridge, though," He said as he twirled a strand of Eris' blonde hair between his fingers, "What about you?"

"I think inviting Dragon Bridge is an excellent idea. And I do want my parents and brother there," she said, scribbling the names onto the parchment, "Gaius?" she asked as she finished writing, "It doesn't matter to me what type of wedding we have. As long as it gets us married, it'll be perfect," she finished, leaning across the table to kiss him lightly, and sat back, finger trailing back and forth across her bottom lip as she thought of who else to invite.

"How about we make it a public wedding?" she asked, "Anyone who wants to come can,"

"I like that idea, love. My father would also want to have the entire Oculatus guard there. 'A soldiers wedding' he would call it,"

"Also a good idea,' she said as she quickly scrawled more names and locations on the scroll.

"I think that's it, for now," she finished, looking over what she had written, "What do you think?" she handed the paper across the table to him.

As Gaius made his own changes and additions to the guest list, Eris couldn't help but think of the note that was burning a hole in the pocket of her dress. It had arrived early that morning before the sun rose, the courier repeatedly knocking on her door before she opened it, only wearing a worn robe and a murderous scowl from her awakened slumber. She snatched the note and slammed the door in his face, ready to get back to sleep, but the red seal had caught her attention, the imprint of the splayed palm announcing the sender. Groaning, she opened it:

_Eris,_

_You're needed urgently. New guests have arrived and I have some tasks for you._

_-A_

Eris was exasperated at how curt and non-descriptive Astrid always was in her notes, but knew it was necessary for the secrecy that was required. She wondered who had arrived at the sanctuary, and knew that it would be smart to head out to the Pine Forest this afternoon in case something was awry.

"Love, what do you think of dragon's tongue in your bouquet? I think that would be comically appropriate, don't you?" he asked, pulling Eris out of her thoughts.

"It would dear, most definitely. But it wouldn't match the color scheme…"

"I know, I know, I was just trying to lighten the mood. Is everything okay? You seem bothered?"

"Everything is fine Gaius. It's just I have to leave for Falkreath today; Jarl Siddgeir has requested my presence in his court, and I think the task he needs done is urgent…"

"Oh," her fiancé said. His face slightly falling, "Very well, love. When do you think you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll come as swiftly as I can," Eris said, brushing out of her chair to sit in his lap, wrap her arms around his neck, and kiss him fully on the lips. "Dear, this wedding is going to be wonderful," she whispered, lips brushing against his as she spoke.

"It's not the wedding I'm looking forward to, love, but our honeymoon. Once we're in Hammerfell, I'll certainly tame the dragon inside of you as my own," he mumbled, turning her so her legs were hitched over his waist in the chair.

"I can't wait," she sighed quietly, twining her fingers through his hair as she pulled him closer, not wanting to leave this man for a passion she often questioned and had doubts on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Pulling the heavy Black Door shut behind her, Eris hopped down the steps and into the main cavern. Astrid was standing by the small spring, her arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

_Never pleased, _Eris thought dully, walking up to her superior.

"Eris, I'm glad you're here. There are two reasons why I summoned you: One is to talk about the plan, and second is because we have a new recruit." She finished as she lead Eris over to the center of the cavern. "I want you to take this one under your wing, since you're one of the better assassins I've seen come through here. He's new to our type of work."

As Astrid finished, a young man walked over to them, a slight smile sitting upon his lips and his amber eyes bright. "Vincenzo, this is Eris Aurelius. She's very skilled at what she does and will be teaching you how the Dark Brotherhood operates. Eris, you can show him around the place, update him on our status, big plans and such," The woman walked away to her study and left the two standing in uncomfortable silence.

Eris turned to the man, "Hello, as Astrid said, I am Eris," she stuck her hand out, and was met with a surprisingly icy grip.

"I am Vincenzo Sferrazza. It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you and the Dark Brotherhood," He smiled openly this time, and Eris was astounded to see a set of pointed canines. His amber eyes glowed fiercely, and the grip that still held her hand in greeting was inhumanly cold.

Eris was too stricken to say anything, and instead dumbly stared into the orange eyes, trying to unravel if she was hallucinating or not.

Vincenzo laughed warmly as he took in her reaction, "Yes, I am a vampire. But that shouldn't surprise you, since you already have one in your company, no? I have to say, I don't care for her too much. She's very smug," he finished briskly and quietly, leaning down next to Eris' ear so he wouldn't be overheard.

The Imperial was very tall, his skin pale, and his hair brown and shoulder-length. He was not wearing his Brotherhood armor, but instead sported a red leather piece, one that wrapped around his chest in layers, overlapping a black underset.

"I just wasn't expecting this," she said, gesturing to his body, "Babbett doesn't look like this, it just… surprised me," she finished lamely, looking over his shoulder so she could avoid his strange, piercing eyes.

"Look like _what?"_ Vincenzo asked, an alluring smile creeping across his face, "Tall, attractive, and muscular?"

Eris smiled and rolled her eyes, slightly reddening, "No. I mean, she looks like a regular child. She doesn't have glowing eyes or pale skin. Not even pointed teeth," she added warily, eyeing the deadly incisors that slightly poked from his mouth.

"I've noticed. I've always found it odd that children don't change the way adults do. I bet she uses it to her advantage," he added, pondering the different ways he could murder someone if he looked like her.

"She's very proud of it, actually," Eris said, "Now, let's show you around,"

* * *

**AuthorsNote: Now I know I said this would be the chapter Miss Vicci dies, but I had inspiration! Plus, I totally forgot to add Cicero and the Night Mother in. **

**What about Vincenzo, hmmm? How does my sexy OC Imperial vampire idea grab you? Thoughts? Suggestions on what I should do with him? All are welcome and I may use some!:) I thought it would be a nifty little nod-off to Vicente Valtieri, a vampire in the DB in Oblivion. **

**Next chapter will bring more of Vincenzo and his backstory, plus Eris' thoughts on him. Also Eris WILL go to Solitude, but I'm not too sure if I can fit the murder of Miss Vicci in there. Please bare with me! **

**As always, thank you soso much for your comments and suggestions; I love them (and you) all. Have a lovely day!**

**PS: I'd like to thank Moonflower04 for jumping on to the story favorite/follow list and leaving reviews:) Haven't read her (sorry for assuming you're a girl) stories yet, but I certainly will! **


	5. The Nightspawn's Story

**Guys, I made a huge mistake. Last chapter, I included the scene where Cicero shows up with the Night Mother, right? Well being me, I totally forgot that in chapter one, it is said that Eris is already the Listener. I know I goofed; it's what I get for not organizing. So I apologize for that, and it is fixed. **

* * *

After Eris led Vincenzo around the sanctuary, the two sat on the ground in the main cavern next to the pool, idly chatting and throwing small stones into the water. Waves of heat rolled from Arnbjorn's forge, pulling Eris into a steady bout of drowsiness that she tried to fight off. Stifling a yawn, Eris glanced at the man next to her and saw he was lazily plucking the petals off of a sprig of nightshade and flinging them into the pool.

Throughout the tour, she had found she begun to like the Imperial more and more, despite what he was; he had a quirky sense of humor, yet was also endlessly polite towards everyone he addressed. _Nothing that would be expected of a vampire, _Eris thought as he sniffed at the delicate flower in his hands. She had also found herself slightly intrigued at his state, yet also frightened by the deadly power he held within him, and couldn't push herself to question him about it in fear it would be impolite or offensive.

"It's a very nice place," Vincenzo said as he flung the dark stem into the water and turning his amber eyes on her, "I can see myself blending in perfectly here,"

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Eris said as she shifted uncomfortably, "It serves its purpose,"

"But you don't care for it?"

"It's not my favorite place," she said dryly, crushing a large bug with her palm to emphasize her words.

"Ah, I see. It's understandable,"

The two sat in silence for a couple of more minutes, listening to the rhythmic pounding of Arnbjorn's hammer, watching as the small waterfall cascaded into the pool in silvery waves. "I have a home someplace else besides here," Eris said, breaking the silence and hopefully, the awkward cloud that had settled between them.

"Oh really?" Vincenzo said, "Where at?"

"Dragon Bridge…" Eris began hesitantly, wondering if she should reveal facts about her personal life to someone in the Dark Brotherhood, even if he was a brand new recruit.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I wouldn't want to entangle my home life with this cult of assassins either," the vampire said as he noted her uneasy tone.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, glad her understudy could pick up on implications and be flexible with what others wanted.

More moments of silence passed between the two as they sat next to the pool. All the while, Eris couldn't get the word _vampire _out of her head; she wondered about her apprentice-of-sorts: how came to be, his life before eternity, just his whole story. She knew she couldn't ask questions like that when she herself didn't want to talk about her home in Dragon Bridge, but felt that asking about his vampirism would be slightly different.

"Vincenzo…" Eris began, unsure of how to ask the question, "I have a something to ask, if you don't mind,"

"I assume it's about my state," he said lightly, arching a brow as he turned towards her, his piercing eyes making her look away as he kept talking, "I was wondering when you were going to ask about it; I can tell you've been thinking about it this whole time,"

"Ah well, yes. Exactly so. I just didn't want to seem forthright about it and intrusive,"

"Oh no, I expected it; everyone has some questions, and I don't mind answering them. What would you like to know?"

"Well, since we're going to be working together for a time, I was hoping to know your entire backstory. If you don't mind that is," she said quickly, hoping she wasn't asking too much of him.

"I don't mind at all," he chuckled, "I suppose I'll start from the beginning…

"In the Third Era, my family owned a small farm in Whiterun. It was the typical farmer's life: plowing, planting, currying, breeding, and it was the only thing the Sfferazza's knew how to do. As I grew into a young man, I became disquiet with the life I had; I wanted to go out, see the world in which I lived in. And that's what I did,"

As he talked, Vincenzo got up from the water's edge and made his way over to the large curved wall that commanded the back of the room. Eris followed and could already feel the dark power toiling in her heart as she neared the Word Wall, even though she had already accumulated the knowledge long ago. She listened as he turned and continued,

"The Oblivion Crisis had just ended, which meant that many of the nations had joined together in a temporary alliance to defeat the onslaught of Daedra and Dremora that were escaping from the portals. It was the perfect time to join the Legion, having little outside threats to worry about; and that's what I did. I was sore with a sword at first, having known nothing about the art, but practiced fiercely and found that I had great talent after a while. I quickly advanced through the ranks and became a Legate; it was the climax of my life at that point.

"One day, I was assigned a small platoon of men and instructed to take out a small coven of vampires in the extreme north of Haafingar; a task that was expected little effort to deal with. Confidence in my heart, my men and I marched to that icy cave to destroy those nightspawn, to bring safety to our corner of Skyrim. In hindsight, I was very foolish and had an air of immortality about me when I entered that cave; I find it ironic that I left the cave with an eternity of life in front of me.

"The small coven of vampires turned out to be the largest ever heard of in Skyrim, and we were sorely surprised as they quickly overtook us. Endless blood was spilled, and in the end, I was the last man left, my fallen comrades strewn about me, some bloodless, and others piles of ash from being resurrected countless times. I fought with tooth and nail as the bloodsuckers advanced upon me, and took out a great many before I collapsed in exhaustion. I remember expecting to be killed after that, but was surprised to see the vampires circled around me, with an impressively strong man kneeling next to me.

"'You boy, are a strong fighter,' the man had said, 'I admire your prowess against us. Tell me, what is your name?' I remember wearily standing up and staring at the man squarely, not wanting to appear weak in front of this vampire and answering him. 'Vincenzo Sfferazza' 'You are a strong man, Vincenzo, and I offer you a second chance. You see, my name is Lord Harkon, and I lead this clan of vampires. I wish to offer you a place in my court, to grant you limitless power.' 'Court? You are a group of heathen scoundrels living in this ice cave' 'Ah, that is where you are wrong. Let me elaborate: I am the leader of the most powerful coven of vampires in Skyrim, the Volkihar Clan. My castle is north of here, on an island. Come with me and serve as my general, become a vampire, and you will have limitless power. If you do not wish this, I will kill you,'

Vincenzo then turned his eerie eyes on Eris, the amber pupils empty as he finished his story, "I accepted, and returned to Volkihar with Harkon as a vampire. I served as his general for centuries, accumulating newfound power as I did so. I led great raids on lesser clans, sacked entire encampments, and slaughtered hundreds, if not thousands, of people. Lord Harkon praised my skills and was pleased with how I handled the training of new vampires.

"Up until a few months ago, I was pleased serving under Harkon, and wished for nothing else. Then one night, I didn't feel right; I felt empty. So I asked to take a leave of absence from his court, which he dutifully granted. And here I am," Vincenzo finished, looking at the runes on the wall in regret and remorse.

Eris was intrigued by the thought of entire hierarchy of vampires on a secluded island, "Why did you feel that way?" she asked as she noticed his scowl.

"I'm not sure. I guess after a few centuries of endless killing, I realized that I wanted more out of life than murder. I wanted to experience the life I never started, I wanted a place to calm my home, friends, a wife, things that I never got to before this," he said, gesturing to his pale skin, glowing eyes, and pointed fangs.

"Is this what you want in life?" Eris asked as she gestured around the sanctuary, "You said you were tired of the killing, so why join the Dark Britherhood?"

"I said I was tired of doing _nothing but killing,_" He corrected as he turned to her, "I'm good at murder, so why not get paid for it?"

"I see, very true. But is this part of you plan for a real life? It's a challenge to have that when you're a part of us," Eris said, knowing full well how keeping secrets from your life-partner was not easy.

"Yes, I think it is. I'm sure I'll find a way to manage," he turned back to the wall and ran his hands over the runes that were carved into the surface, "I wonder what these mean. I've ever seen them before,"

_Better tell him now, since he's your partner. _"Krii. They mean Krii. Or kill, in our tongue," she said softly, casting her eyes down as Vincenzo looked at her with confusion.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, it's hard to explain… You see, I'm the dragonborn, and this is a Word Wall. I absorbed the power that was harbored here and learned the Shout that is paired with Krii. It drains your vitality," she finished meekly, hoping the vampire didn't think her crazy for revealing her secret.

"You're the dragonborn?" Vincenzo asked, his eyes wide, "You absorb the soul of dragons you slay? The one who is supposed to stop Alduin?"

"Yes, I am. If you don't believe me, I'll show you later," she said as she gained slight confidence at the prospect of proving her identity.

"Very well, I look forward to it," Vincenzo said as she smiled at the woman.

Eris could tell he was holding back a wave of questions, but decided not to address it, "You said Harkon gave you a leave of absence. Does he expect you to go back?"

"He does,"

"Will you?"

"Not for a while, I think,"

"That could prove dangerous. He sounds like a powerful man and will no doubt search for you, given enough time," Eris said wearily as Vincenzo sighed.

"I know he will too, I'll just hide for now," he answered when he saw Eris' worried expression.

"Vincenzo, I'll help in any way possible, okay?" Eris said as she placed a comforting hand on the forlorn vampires shoulder, "If you need anything, ask me,"

He smiled largely, causing his fangs to glimmer in the torchlight as he thanked Eris, "I truly appreciate that,"

Eris smiled back as they walked away from the Word Wall, "Now, let's move on from this slightly depressing topic. I have something to do for Astrid, and I'll be gone for a few days. When I come back, I'll explain everything to you: how the Dark Brotherhood operates, who does what, how to do things, okay? I'll probably also go with you on a few contracts, just to guide you. I think you'll be great assassin," she finished with another large smile, hoping she could make the Imperial forget about his current problem.

"That sounds excellent. I suppose I'll see you in a few days. Goodbye Eris, and good luck." Vincenzo said as he turned to enter the kitchen.

Eris smiled as she turned to walk up the stairs to Astrid's study. _I don't think it would be that bad to be a vampire; I mean, I would certainly never want it, but the prospect is interesting. I do feel bad for the wasted years though. He's spent centuries away from the life he originally wanted. I can't even imagine a year without Gaius…_

"Ah Eris, glad you're here. What do you think of Vincenzo?" Astrid asked as she entered the study.

"I really like him, I'm glad I'll be working with him for a while." Eris answered as she walked over to the large map of Skyrim that was splayed on the table, "Now, what about this special job?"

"I'm pleased to see that you are so eager to do this; it's the exact reason why I chose you to mentor Vincenzo and why I'm entrusting you to do all of these missions,"

"All of them?" Eris asked in surprise, wondering how many jobs Astrid will put her on before the Emperor actually dies.

"Yes. There are three steps until we can actually get to the Emperor, and I want you to do all of them."

Once again surprised, Eris could not say anything at the thought of killing the Emperor herself.

"Now I know it's a big responsibility," Astrid said, "But I know you can do it, you've proven yourself more than capable. Now here's the first step: Kill Vittoria Vicci. She is the cousin of the Emperor, and is having a public wedding in Solitude."

At hearing _wedding _and _Solitude _together, Eris immediately thought of her flowing white gown, the elaborate cake, Gaius, her cyrodylic foxgloves and lady's smock, all of the guests that were to be invited. Butterflies appeared in her stomach as she thought of her wedding that was less than a month away.

"…The Emperor was originally supposed to be at Vittoria's wedding," Astrid continued, pulling Eris out of her daydream, "but cancelled last minute. If he were there, we would kill him right then, but of course things have turned complicated. Anyway, kill Vittoria as she is addressing her guests. Make it bloody and public. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Eris answered, thrilled at this unusual mission she was put on, plans for how to murder the bride already forming in her mind.

"Good," Astrid said, "Now go to Solitude and kill this blushing bride,"

* * *

**AuthorsNote: It took forever to get this out. Sorry, writers block and all. **

**What do you guys think of Vincenzo's story? What about his conflict-of-sorts? I'm interested to hear your opinions.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, and comments and suggestions are always very much appreciated. **

**Next chapter will bring major drama for Eris *insert diabolical laugh and hand rubbing here* **

**Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**


	6. A Dead Bride

The early morning sun slanted through the leaves of the Pine Forest, casting emerald rays of light upon Eris as she readied Jasper for their grueling trip to Solitude. The birds were quietly chirping around, ruffling their downy feathers as they did so in their tiny little nests; it made Eris feel at ease as she smiled up into the canopy, it made her realize how good things were.

Stroking Jasper's muzzle, Eris thought of what she had planned for the day:

1.) _Go to Dragon Bridge, meet up with Gaius for lunch_

2.) _Leave after an hour and make it to Solitude for the wedding_

3.) _Mingle with guests for half an hour, scope out suitable spots for a ranged kill_

4.) _Murder Vittoria, flee Solitude _

5.) _Camp out in the mountains until night _

6.) _Go back to Dragon Bridge to stay with Gaius for the night _

_A perfect plan for the perfect assassination. _

As she mentally rifled through her checklist, the brisk autumn air wavered through the trees in shifting intervals, causing her to shiver slightly as shadows danced across her body in a mosaic of light and dark.

"Why aren't you wearing your armor if you're cold?" Vincenzo was leaning against the large pine next to the Black Door as he observed Eris' current attire, which consisted of a blue cotton dress with a leather corset laced in front.

The sudden appearance of the vampire made Eris jump when she heard his voice, thinking she was the only one around for miles, aside from the birds and the foxes as she admired the beautiful forest around her and went over her agenda. She turned to Vincenzo, a blank look on her face as she tried to come up with an excuse as to why she was dressed like a townsfolk and not a deadly assassin. "Well, if I'm going to Vittoria Vicci's wedding, I want to look presentable, don't I?" she said as she fiddled with the ties on the brown corset, trying to center her voice as if it were an obvious statement.

"But that's not the dress Astrid gave you. I thought it was green silk, with a fur cloak tied around the back. What happened to that?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow in confrontation. The shadows that flickered across his face outlined and contrasted against his prominent facial structure, making the vampire looked like a menacing predator as he stared at her with his glowing eyes.

Flustered by a sudden wave of fear and intimidation, Eris' knees began to wobble as she scrambled her thoughts for a suitable excuse. Then, Akatosh appeared on her shoulder in a ray of light, _You can trust him. He's been a better friend to you in the past day than anyone in the sanctuary has been to you in a year; give him a chance. _Mehrunes Dagon appeared on her other shoulder when the dragon was done speaking, giving a nasty sneer, _He's a vampire for crying out loud, and also an assassin. Didn't you vow to yourself you would never reveal any information on your personal life to anyone in the Dark Brotherhood? Stick with your deal._

Eris but her lip as she weighed the two options, noting that the both of the two tiny deities had a good point, _I want to trust him, I feel like I can. But I don't want to risk having this life interfere with the one I have with Gaius. I also want Vincenzo to know that I trust him… But the risk! Ugh! Well, he also told me about his life without batting an eyelash, and that is what made me trust him, so…_

"Well," she began uneasily, wringing her fingers within her hands as sweat dewed upon them, "I suppose I have to tell you about my life now. But please, keep this secret and don't let anyone inside know about any of this, okay?"

"Of course," Vincenzo said, his amber eyes eager as he stepped away from the tree to hear about her life, curious about how this mysterious woman lived.

"Now I'll keep this brief. As I said before, I live in Dragon Bridge; small hamlet, about an hour away from Solitude. I own a tiny cottage, which used to belong to my parents until they packed up and moved to Markarth with my younger brother. When I was younger though, my family lived in Riften, but we then went to Dragon Bridge. Also, I'm engaged to Gaius Marro, the son of the commander of the Penitus Oculatus. Our wedding is in less than a month, actually," she finished, surprised at how odd it sounded coming out of her mouth, and realized she had never casually announced it to anyone before. "You're welcome to come," she added as she gave him a smile, hoping to make him feel trusted and welcomed.

Vincenzo flashed a gleeful smile, his fangs glinting in the sunlight as he spoke, "Really now? I wouldn't expect you to be engaged, what with assassination complications. But it's good that you can find happiness within this line of work. Congratulations; and I will come. Only as long as I get to be your maid of honor," he finished with a boyish grin on his lips.

As the two laughed, Eris glimpsed at his face and saw that it no longer looked like one of a predator hunting prey, but instead saw a young man who was purely happy with his current situation. The shift warmed Eris, made her proud that she could make his life a bit better, even if it was with the tiniest of actions.

"Alright," she laughed as she stepped into the stirrup, "I'll be back in less than three days. We'll go on some contracts then and I'll teach you everything,"

"You know Eris, I understand perfectly well how to kill someone; I don't need any guidance there."

Her face crumpled into a grimace as she realized how brash she was being, "You're very right. I… I forget about that, and I apologize for being audacious. Well in that case, I'll just be around if you have any questions," she finished quietly, ashamed at thinking she knew more about killing than the centuries-old vampire.

Vincenzo smile, amused at her revelations, "But I will need help on knowing how to do it the Dark Brotherhood way, so you must join me,"

_Now he feels bad for me because I'm sulking! Gods damn, I'm an idiot._

"Oh, alright. Well, I feel dumb now," Eris said, smiling sheepishly, "I'll be glad to help in any way I can." She finished, more sure of herself as she remembered she was still senior to him in the Dark Brotherhood ranks, therefore acting as a guidance figure. "Well, I better be off," she said as she looked at the sun, "Goodbye"

"Goodbye Eris, and good luck!" he called as she kicked off on Jasper and spurred away into the Pine Forest.

* * *

"Eris, I didn't expect you to be back so soon!" Gaius called as she rode into Dragon Bridge at noon, brushing away the dust that had imbedded into her dress,

She laughed as the strong Imperial lifted her off of the saddle and swung her into a tight embrace, crushing her against his leather armor. "Oh by the Eight, how I've missed you," he whispered, making her shiver as his lips brushed against her ear.

She smiled and pulled back, placing a light kiss against his lips, "I've missed you so much more, Gaius. But I'm afraid I can only stay here for an hour or so; Falk Firebeard in the Blue Palace has asked for my assistance, so I was riding to Solitude. But it _is _lunchtime now, and I wanted to see you. I'm sorry for only being here for a little while," she said, pulling him in for another light kiss to express her regret at leaving again so soon, while also hiding her remorse that planted itself in her stomach for lying.

"Oh that's alright, love. After all, you won't be gone that long if you're just going to Solitude,"

"I would expect no later than three days, so yes, not long at all," She finished as Gaius took her hand and led her to the Four Shields tavern for lunch.

* * *

The two sat on Eris' front steps again, finishing their salmon steaks and mead as the high-set sun warmed the chilled air.

"You know, why is it called 'Nord Mead'?" Gaius asked as he looked at the label on the bottle, "I've never understood that,"

Eris too looked at her label, "It's because they still it in the high north, where temperature are below freezing. It's what gives it that minty taste. I'm surprised you like it; most non-nords hate it." She said as she swirled the liquid around in the brown bottle.

"Hm. It has an interesting flavor, and it's alright with me. Though I still prefer that mead Vilod sends from Helgen; the one with the juniper berries in it. That drink is some of the best I've tasted," He commented.

"It is nice," she agreed, craving the sweet-tasting ale opposed to the strong stuff she held in her hand, "I think I have a bottle left in my cupboard. You can get it if you want."

"I think I will," he said as he got up, "I'll have to send a note to Vilod asking for more,"

"That's a good idea, love."

When Gaius returned, they shared the drink and laced hands together, struggling to hold on to time as Eris' departure drew nearer.

"Dear, I have to go," she whispered into his ear as he put an arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Alight," he sighed, standing her up and pulling her into one of his crushing hugs. He pulled back and brushed the loose strands of hair away from her face, giving her the most worried look she had ever seen, "Be safe," he whispered before brushing his lips against hers, "I'll miss you, Eris."

Her heart slightly cracked at seeing his expression, a full wave of guilt and pain crushing her chest and knotting her stomach. "I will be safe, love. And I will miss you too. But remember, less than a month Gaius, and I'll stay here in Dragon Bridge with you. No more running away for dragons, okay?"

"Alright," he said, his voice low and sad, "just come back soon. I love you,"

"I love you too, Gaius," Eris said as she climbed up into the saddle, "Three days at least, and I'll be back,"

She then kicked off and rode away from the town, leaving her fiancé alone as she went off to force a different fiancé into a bachelor once more.

* * *

The light silk and soft bear-pelt shawl did nothing to keep the biting wind blowing off of the Sea of Ghosts from seeping into Eris' bones as she entered the Temple of Divines courtyard in Solitude. The area was beautifully decorated, with wreaths of snowberries hanging on each of the pews that were in the middle of the courtyard, the gold-trimmed tables that were laden with platters of sweets and mead lining the wall, and commanding everyone's attention was the archway that housed the two thrones where the bride and groom sat.

Many people were in the courtyard, either sitting in the pews, mingling with other guests, dancing to the bard who was singing joyful melodies, or drinking the spiced wine. Eris walked up to a sullen man who was sitting at the end of pew, "Vulwulf, is something bothering you?" she asked as the older man turned to her.

"Eris? Is that you? I wouldn't expect to see you here. And yes, I'm furious! My son, a true nord, is marrying a damned Imperial! That witch will convert my son into an Empire-loving milkdrinker, and I cannot stand for that. Isn't it bad enough that I lost my daughter? Who else will carry on the true meaning of the Snow-Shod name?" he growled angrily, his face turning red as he glared at Vittoria, who was sitting next to Asgeir on the thrones.

"Husband, calm down; you're blood pressure is rising…" Nura said as she joined the two. She then turned to Eris, peering from underneath her yellow hood, "Eris, you've grown up too quickly! My, you've turned into a Nordic beauty. I'm surprised to see you here, though. Upset my son is marrying away?" she smiled jokingly.

"Oh no, Nura, it's nothing like that. I'm actually getting married myself next month," Eris said, laughing along with the middle-aged woman.

"Oh, well congratulations! It's good that everyone seems to be finding happiness these days, even with this war," Nura said as she placed a hand on Vulwulf's arm.

"You know Eris," Vulwulf began, "When you and Asgeir were young welps and running around Riften, I always imagined you two growing up together and marrying. You would make the perfect wife for my son. The perfect _nord _wife,"

"Vulwulf!" Nura scolded, "Did you not just hear that she's getting married next month? Where is your courtesy? I apologize," the woman said, turning to Eris, "I swear he never thinks about what he has to say,"

"Oh no, my mother used to always say the same thing, how she hoped to arrange something with you two," Eris quickly explained, feeling odd discussing what her elders had once planned for her.

"Oh really? Well I suppose that all changed when you moved away. It's a shame, Asgeir really did miss playing with you when you left,"

"Well, my parents were very fickle about where we lived. And I was also sad when we left; Asgeir was my best friend,"

"Yes, you two were always down by the lake, poking sticks at mudcrabs or trying to build a boat so you could sail to that island with the bee farm." Nura laughed, remembering a time long ago.

Eris smiled along, also remembering her childhood…

_"Asgeir, don't touch me with that!" she shrieked as the blonde boy held out a stich with a worm dangling off of the end, threatening to place the slimy creature on her shoulder._

_"What, scared of a little wormy?" he taunted, bringing the stick around so it was almost touching the tip of her nose. _

_"Agh! Asgeir!" she ran away down the edge of the lake, jumping over logs and rocks as her friend chased her._

_"Hey Eris, wait! I have a new game we could play," he said as he stopped to look at a mudcrab who had unburied itself from the sand, "we could try and see which one of us can get closest to it without getting pinched,"_

Eris was brought out of her memory and looked down at her hand, smiling when she saw the scar on the side of her finger from the mudcrab. "Yes, I did miss your son after we left…" she said as she looked up to the two elderly Snow-Shod's, "I actually do not have time to stay for the ceremony. Thought I'd just stop by and give congratulations to your son. I'm glad I got to speak with you two, it was nice," 

"It was," Nura said, "You should come visit us in Riften when you have the time. Now that all of our children will be gone, I'll get lonely, and it was certainly a pleasure talking to you."

"I'll try to when I can," Eris smiled, "Goodbye, and I hope you enjoy the wedding," she said, knowing inside that the two will be very surprised when they see what will happen to their soon-to-be-daughter-in-law.

"Goodbye," the couple said as she walked away. "I'm telling you woman, she would be a perfect match for Asg…" Vulwulf grumbled to his wife, thinking Eris was out of earshot.

She smiled, amused at the old man's thoughts, and walked to the two thrones where Asgeir and Vittoria were seated. The bride was talking to a guest that was already standing in front of her, discussing something about shipments and business, while Asgeir sat next to her, head in hand as he looked bored.

"Well Asgeir, I'm surprised you're not more interested in your wedding," Eris said as she walked up to the nord.

"Huh? Eris?" he said sitting up, a very surprised look on his face, "Eris!" he exclaimed as he confirmed it was her, smiling largely as his childhood friend stood before him. "You… You've grown," he said as he looked her up and down, surprised at how she turned from a tomboyish, rough girl into a beautiful, refined woman.

"Well, that's what happens when you get older," she smiled, also noting how he had grown into a handsome man. His light blonde hair was long and brushed back into a simple tie at the nape of his neck, his beard was also blonde and long, but tied into a peculiar knot in the middle of the thick strand. His blue eyes pierced hers as he remembered their childhood.

"Still your cheeky self, I see," he chuckled, "What're you doing here?"

"It _is _a public wedding, and I came to see you marry off to this lovely lady here," she said, gesturing to Vittoria, who was still animatedly talking to her guest. "But let me tell you, your father is not happy about this arrangement," she said, leaning down so she wouldn't be overheard.

"Oh I know that, but I love Vittoria. Plus, maybe this will lessen tensions is Skyrim," he said, a bit defensive as she brought up his father's opinion.

As Eris listened, a seed of dread planted itself in her stomach as she realized she was going to have to kill her best friend's wife. _I can't do this to Asgeir. He seems happy to be married to her, and think of how distraught he'll be when he can't even go on their honeymoon. Jeeze, I'm certainly in some deep waters here. What if he finds out I'm the one who killed her. Oh shit…_

"I'm sure it will," Eris began, feeling guilty about lying through her teeth to him, "we're all sick and tired of this war. It has to help,"

"Dear, who is this?" Vittoria asked as she turned to look at Eris, a stricken look that was mingled with slight suspicion and jealousy as she took in the woman standing before her husband who was laughing and casually talking to.

"Vittoria, this is Eris. She used to be my best friend when she lived in Riften," Asgeir said as he chuckled, noticing his wife's tone.

Eris smiled as Vittoria's suspicion was replaced by welcoming, "Welcome Eris," she said, "I'm glad such a good friend of Asgeir's could make it. Are you enjoying the festivities?"

"Oh yes, the food is delicious, and I love the music you've selected. I'm glad I could be here. It is unfortunate though, that I can't stay for the ceremony; work with the Jarl and all," Eris said as she gestured to the Blue Palace.

"Oh, that's a shame," Asgeir said, "Ah well, you must visit us another time. There's so much we must catch up on," he smiled as Eris voiced her last 'congratulations' and left.

* * *

Vittoria and Asgeir were standing on the balcony above their thrones, addressing their guests and thanking them for coming to the wedding. Eris was on the wall opposite them, clad in her shrouded armor and hood, hidden behind a pillar. Her dwemer bow Denemeir, was in hand, strung and ready to fire as she silently went over her plan; _Fire, sneak along the back wall so you're not noticed, wait until everyone is in a panic, escape. Simple._

Edging her way around the pillar, she stuck the tip of Denemeir from behind the pillar and aimed at Vittoria's chest. Slowing her breaths, Eris focused on the tip of the arrow, lining it up with the circular necklace the bride wore, _perfect target. _The world seemed to slow down as she let the arrow loose, watching it fly from Denemier and into Vittoria's heart. Asgeir's head turned in slow-motion as he saw his wife crumple to the ground in a lifeless heap, the blood pouring down her starch-white dress and onto the floor.

Eris quickly ducked behind the pillar, listening with dread as the guests shouted in panic. Her heart began to pound quickly as she heard Asgeir sob, "Vittoria! My wife, no!" She then heard the guards enter the courtyard, frantically asking what happened. _It's time to leave, _Eris thought as she snuck along the walkway, keeping low so she wouldn't be noticed.

Reaching the stairs, she stood up and walked towards the gates. "Hey you there!" she heard a gruff voice behind her and knew it was a guard, "Stop!"

She kept walking, pretending she didn't hear the man, and made her way to the gates. As she stepped onto the cobbled bricks, she heard the guard start to run, and that's when she started, too. Sprinting to Jasper, who was right next to Katla's farm, she hopped on and spurred him to gallop down the road, ducking as steel-tipped arrows flew past her. Turning off onto a path, she rode Jasper up the mountain, shivering as gusty winds blew hard around her, threatening to knock herself off the peaks.

Galloping at full pace for half an hour, she slowed the horse as they came to a small landing in the cliff-face.

"Alright Jas, this is a good of place as any. We'll settle down here until tonight. Then we can go home and see Gaius,' she said as she began collecting twigs from trees and starting a small fire.

* * *

Sitting next to the heat as the sky darkened, Eris was able to think about what she had done; _Killed his wife, left him alone as a bachelor. No explanation as to why she was killed, no hard evidence as to who could have done it. Poor Asgeir. _A dark cloud had settled over Eris as she thought of his cries when Vittoria fell to the ground, his pained sobs as he held his dead wife. _Gods, I am a truly terrible person. _"Jasper, what will I do?" she asked the palomino. _You'll be married to Gaius and leave the Dark Brotherhood. But I'm the Listener, I can't just leave! Just take a break for a while then. I suppose that's what I'll have to do…_

The night came upon the little fire and Eris wallowed in her revelations until midnight arrived.

* * *

"Hey, you're a wanted criminal!" the guard in Dragon Bridge said as Eris rode into the settlement under the cover of night. _Well so much for going unnoticed, _she thought as she hopped off of Jasper.

"I know I am. What if I gave you a little coin, will you keep quiet?"

"How much are we talkin'?" the guard asked as he stepped closer to the woman as he lowered his voice.

"665 septims, no more pestering, I did nothing, clear?" she said as she tossed him a large pouch, "now aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

"Yes citizen. Now, no lollygagging or you're going to jail," he said as he usually did to passing citizens.

Eris rolled her eyes as she led Jasper to his feedbag on the side of her house, "Good boy," she said as she removed her saddle bag and placed it on her front porch, "You did well today, I'm proud,"

The horse whinnied in response and munched on the grain that was stuck under his nose. Eris then turned to walk to Gaius' house, tarnished key in hand as butterflies flew in her stomach. The chilled night air swathed her and made her shiver, longing for the warm embrace of her fiancé. As she neared his house, she noticed a soft light filtering through the windows, _probably fell asleep while reading a book, _she thought, _he always does that._

Slowly walking up the steps to his house, she stopped and turned to look at the sky above her. Moons and celestial objects danced in the inky sky, twinkling as they shined down on the world below them. The sight made Eris smile, appreciate the beauty in the world like she had that morning in the forest. Suddenly, a soft _thud _sounded from inside Gaius' house, as if a heavy book was dropped to the floor.

Confused and curious, she crept up to the window and peered inside Gaius' house. There, in his bed, she saw his glorious tan form, sleeping peacefully as he cradled a nude and bare woman.

Time stopped for Eris as she took in the sight. Her heart pounded in her ears unevenly as the image was burned into her memory. _This can't be real. I'm imagining things, or dreaming. Yes, dreaming. I probably fell asleep on the mountain and I'm having nightmares because I'm so cold._

It didn't seem real to her, it felt as if she was floating away. She felt lightheaded as the woman slightly moved and turned. _Faida. _She looked up at Gaius and snuggled closer to his bare chest, kissing his neck as she did so. It was then that Eris' heart shattered. An empty void was now in her chest, sucking all feelings of love and care out of her body.

Hands shaking, Eris crept away from the window and fled to her own home where she gathered up all of the most important things, loaded them into the saddle bag, and strapped it to Jasper. The hose looked up in surprise as the burden was slung onto his back so soon. "I'm sorry Jas, but we need to leave for a while,"

And away the bride went, dying inside as she fled across the bridge.

* * *

**AuthorsNote: So. Here it is. Is it what you expected?**

**I had much fun writing this chapter, but let me tell you, I was slightly shaking as I wrote the last part. Do you like it? Did I portray expected feelings? Is there too little detail? I have no clue how someone would feel if they were cheated on, because I've never been in that situation before. So, opinions on that specific part would be very much appreciated:)**

**I think next chapter will bring some heart-felt anger and confessions to a certain vampire. Or perhaps she'll visit Asgeir and together, they'll mourn their lost fiances. Who knows. **

**But I hope you like this chapter! I said there would be drama. Did I deliver? **

**As Always, comments and suggestions are always appreciated. Have a wonderful day!**


	7. A Vampire's Comfort

The icy rain whipped across her face as Eris spurred Jasper to run faster through the pine trees and patches of mountain flowers, causing her to squint as the droplets painfully sliced into her skin. But the pain was nothing compared to what she felt inside. Anger and despair rose to unexpected levels as she rode deeper into the forest, her thoughts relentlessly flashing to images of Gaius and Faida swathed in each other's embrace in the soft glow of the lantern.

In Eris' mind, she didn't feel like she was on Nirn; she felt as if she were a wisp of a girl with no purpose or reason to be in the world, a girl who was nothing in the grand scheme in the end. Tears began to mingle with the rivers of rain water that were streaming down her face; tears of hatred and loss. Tears that left the vile and salty taste of truth on her lips.

_Why_, was all she could think as Jasper continued to gallop into the night.

* * *

The rain-sodden sky was beginning to turn a pearly grey in the morning light, giving way to a light drizzle that caused Eris to shiver even more than the downpour had. Inside, she no longer felt rage or dismay. She felt nothing as she hopped off of Jasper and lead him under the large pine that stood next to the inky pool; no emotions or feelings to guide her as she slung the heavy saddlebag over her shoulder.

"Ah, Eris," Astrid said airily as she looked up from her desk when she walked down the steps, "I'm surprised to see you back so soon. I hear Vicci is dead; excellent work. Here," she tossed a large pouch of gold toward Eris.

Eris said nothing as she caught the bag and weighed it in her hand, rainwater pooling on the floor as it dripped off of her water-logged clothes in heavy _plops._

"Is everything all right, dear?" Astrid asked as she noticed Eris' heavy saddlebag and dour look on her face, "What's going on?"

"Nothing Astrid. I'm moving into the sanctuary, that's all." Her voice was dull and monotone as she stared at Astrid's feet.

"Alright… Well, you're always welcomed here with your family. Here, since you murdered Vittoria in public, you've earned a bonus. It grants you the power to summon a spectral assassin once a day. He will serve you well." She handed Eris a purple-hued bottle with an elaborate 'LL' burned on the cork. "drink it and you should be able to summon him at will,"

"Thank you," Eris mumbled as she placed the bottle in her bag.

"Now, since Vicci is dead, I think it's time for your next tas-"

"Astrid, wait," Eris cut the matriarch off midsentence, "I want to take a break for a week or two. Right now, I'm really stressed; just give me a while and I'll get right on it. Plus, Vincenzo still needs my guidance." She finished with a sigh and looked at Astrid, awaiting her answer.

Astrid huffed and gave a pointed, annoyed look, "Fine. But remember, Titus Meade won't be in Skyrim forever. I'm expecting you to be able to handle this job, Listener." She put weight on the word 'Listener,' causing Eris to feel a slight pang of guilt for not taking her duties straight to heart.

Entering the cavern, Eris saw that no one else was awake, and decided she had better get settled in her new home. Traipsing up her stairs into the dorms, she saw everyone was sleeping soundly in their straw-filled cots. Picking one on the far wall, she dumped the saddlebag off her shoulder, dropping it to the floor as the leather made a soft _thud _as it came in contact with the stone. She began to remove the items from the bag and place them neatly in the chest at the foot of her bed.

"What are you doing?" Eris jumped at the sudden voice. She looked over her shoulder. Vincenzo was there, leaning against the wall as he observed the woman, his amber eyes boring into her as he expectedly folded his arms.

She let out a slow, relieved breath as she saw it was the vampire, "You know, you ought to stop doing that. You'll give me a heart attack one day." She said dully and returned to stowing her belongings.

Vincenzo chuckled, "One day. You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing and why are you putting all of your stuff in that chest? And how was Solitude?"

Eris sighed as Vincenzo cocked his head, "I'll tell you later, alright? Right now, I need to get situated. Why are you up, anyway?"

"I was hungry. And okay." He sat down on the edge of her bed and silently looked on as she folded armor and stored weapons. "You have a lot of impressive items," he commented as she placed Mehrunes' Razor and other various Daedric artifacts into the chest.

"It accumulates over time. It's what I get for being the 'champion'. I don't use them much; you can, if you wish," she said as she looked at her display of debaucherous items.

"Really? That would be very generous of you," he got up and knelt beside her as he rummaged through the chest. He emerged with an elaborately carved staff, "What does this do?" he asked with wide eyes as he held it.

"That's the Skull of Corruption. It catches dreams, and then uses them to inflict damage," Eris said as she looked over the ancient staff, "I thought you were a solider, not a mage,"

"I can dabble in other realms, can't I?" Vincenzo asked as he ran his fingers over carved horns on the top, admiring the weapon, "You really mean I can use this?"

"Of course. They're just going to collect dust in here, anyway. Use whatever you want,"

He turned to her, "Ah Eris, this is wonderful. Thank you so very much," he smiled warmly, his teeth flashing in the torchlight.

Just then, Eris' heart began to crumple, and she faltered; it was the same smile Gaius gave her when she received a kiss from him. She winced, "You're welcome," she said softly as she turned back to her chest.

* * *

Hours later, Eris was still milling around the sanctuary, trying to get used to living there permanently. The other assassins were also surprised to see her belongings in the chest, and offered her warm words of welcome at her decision.

"I'm glad you're shstaying, Eris," Babette said, her slight underbite obscuring words, "I think I can teach you much about poison making,"

"Yes, I've always wondered why you didn't keep permanent residence here," Gabriella added as the crew sat in the common room. "What brought a change of heart?"

Eris shook her head, excusing herself from the table as Gabriella, Babette, Festus, Nazir, and Veezara looked on with question.

She wandered throughout the sanctuary, and found herself within the Night Mother's chambers. The large sarcophagus stood upright and glared at her as she sat across from it.

_Your heart is disquiet, child. Do not fret what will come, as the end is near for your foes. _

The papery voice that invaded her head was not her own, but the Night Mother's. It pushed out all existing thoughts as it spoke, leaving no room for Eris' current problems to plague her mind.

_What will happen shall bring joy and peace to my faithful children, and it shall be done by your hand. You shall be victorious above all others. You have great feats in store. But take note that it will not always be perfect. Death is eminent to reach tranquility…_

Eris held her head in her hands as the scratchy voice whispered and urged. It was deafening, and the tone sharp and demanding. The Night Mother's voice withdrew and faded as the regular sound of the sanctuary ebbed back to her ears. Her insides were rattled by the Patron's voice, _what does she mean by 'great feats' and 'the end of my foes'?_

"Ah Listener!" a voice squeaked behind her as she turned around, "What brings you to our lovely Mother?" Cicero asked as he hopped over to Eris.

She sighed and began to get up, "Nothing Cicero, just thinking in quiet,"

"Oh no, it was quite obvious that you were communing with the Night Mother!" his voice suddenly grew quiet as he giddily rushed closer to her ear, "did our lady reveal what more is to come? Or has she defiled that horrible Astrid and spoken for a new matron? Did she say anything about her dear, sweet Cicero?"

"What? No, the Night Mother hasn't spoken to me at all," Eris lied as she stepped away from the mad jester, backing towards the door.

"She must have said something, for you are the Listener!" Cicero yelled as he clamped on to Eris' arm, "You are the chosen one, the one who is meant to lead our family!" His eyes were bright with craze as he looked up at Eris.

She wrenched her arm out of the weak grasp and stepped away, "Cicero, stop. Astrid is our leader. The Night Mother did not speak with me this time. I'll tell you when she does, though," she added as Cicero widened his eyes.

"Oh yes, Listener. Cicero will follow the Listener and her sweet words!" The jester laughed maniacally and clapped his hands. He then proceeded to dance out of the room, mumbling frantically to himself.

_Gods, _Eris thought as she watched the Imperial go, _I wonder what made him like that. _

* * *

As morning transitioned into afternoon, Eris and Vincenzo wandered along the Pine Forest, quietly talking about small things. As the day progressed Vincenzo noticed that Eris was growing more dour and jumpy, flinching at the slightest gestures and words.

"Eris, will you tell me what's wrong now? What happened in Solitude?" he asked as his brow creased with anxiety.

She drew in a shaky breath, releasing it through clenched teeth as she began, "It's multiple things, Vincenzo…" she sat down on a nearby fallen log, folding her hands in her lap as she continued, "In Solitude, when I walked into the reception, I thought the job would be easy. I had already found the perfect spot to use a bow, and I had a simple escape plan. But the problem was, Vicci's husband was my best friend when I was a child; we grew up together in Riften. His name is Asgeir, and I not only talked to him, but also his parents. Oh, they were so excited to see me; it had been so long since I saw any of them. I truly enjoyed seeing Asgeir again; he was exuberant to be getting married to Vittoria. But then I had to kill her…" as she said this, tears began to roll down her cheek and fall onto her armor. She drew another shaky breath, "Vincenzo, it was so painful to hear his agonized cries as his wife collapsed before him, dead with an arrow in her sternum.

"He sobbed and collapsed himself, cradling her face in his hands as her blood seeped into his clothes. I feel like I can't live with myself now, knowing I have done that to him. The worst part is, I want to see him and rekindle our childhood friendship, but if he found out what I had done… I'm thinking of going to Riften to talk to him; tell him everything." She finished as she swiped the salty tears off of her face, looking at Vincenzo to gauge his reaction.

"Eris, you can't do that," he said frantically as he sat down next to her, "He might kill you, or tell the guards, or something!"

"But Vincenzo, the guilt is killing me! My best friend is mourning because his bride is dead. And by my hand, too! I have to do this. I must; I don't want Asgeir to feel he way he does,"

"It would be good for you to comfort him, but it's too dangerous for you to reveal that you did it. I suggest you go to Riften, but don't tell him about the Dark Brotherhood, okay?" his face was creased with worry as he turned towards Eris.

She nodded as she shuddered slightly, "Something is still bothering you, though?" he asked as she hung her head in remorse.

"Yes…" she began as more tears streamed from her eyes, "Gaius is sleeping with another woman!" the hot tears poured now as she let all of her anger and despair out, unable to continue as gasps of breath were raked in and out of her body.

She sat like that for a while, her form shaking as the floodgates to her eyes and her heart opened. Vincenzo was baffled at what he was told, and scooted closer to Eris and put his arm around her. He began to rub her back in small circles, waiting until she was ready to continue. She leaned into him, her salty tears staining his red garbs, yet was grateful for his comfort, "On the way back from Solitude, I stopped in Dragon Bridge to spend the night with Gaius," she hiccupped, "and before I opened his door, I look through his window, and saw him in his bed, naked, with the tavern girl," more sobs racked her body as she finished, the pent-up emotions escaping in a giant flood of relief as she confided in the vampire.

Vincenzo, I don't understand. Was I not good enough? Did I not give him what he wants?"

"Well," he began uncertainly, "it seems you were gone for long periods of times on assassin business. A man covets a womans touch at all times, no matter who would give it. Some men are more needy than others. It seems Gaius thought he could get away with it," as Vincenzo finished, Eris noticed his voice grew a shade darker.

"I don't know what to feel anymore. I thought he truly loved me, with all of his heart. We have a wedding for crying out loud! When you get married, doesn't that mean you'll stay by that persons side, no matter what?" she asked as she looked up at the vampire and removed herself from his arms.

"It does, but as I said, men will crave a woman, no matter who they are."

She sighed as she wiped away the last tear from her face, "Well, the wedding is off. I'm not getting married to a man who is not faithful. Should I just disappear?"

"I think you should wait a bit, and then confront him. I think that would be the best idea," Vincenzo said as he stood up. He then looked at Eris, who still looked slightly forlorn. He bent down on a knee in front of her and lifted her chin so she could look him in the eyes, "Eris, I am so very sorry for what has happened to you. You certainly do not deserve the pain from Asgeir or Gaius. And Gaius certainly doesn't deserve someone like you." He finished solemnly.

She smiled sadly, "Thank you Vincenzo," she said, "thank you for being here for me,"

"Of course."

Eris sighed and stood up, "Now c'mon, let's complete your first contract,"

* * *

**AuthorsNote: Well, as I read every comment from the last chapter, I literally laughed diabolically. I am so glad I delivered surprise. **

**You know what? I'm starting to really get attached to Eris, so it's definite that I'll continue her misshapen adventures in another story:)**

**I know this chapter is a filler, but I thought it was critical to establish a deeper bond between Vincenzo and Eris. Next chapter, she'll receive a nasty surprise from Astrid when she gets her next task. Mourning with Asgeir WILL come later, probably after Gaius gets the ack-ack-adack. **

**What do you guys want in future chapters? Who do you like more: Asgeir or Vincenzo? And what about Eris? Do you think she'll begin to change now that she's seen the true side of Gaius? **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, and as always, comments and ideas are alwaysalways welcomed and appreciated. Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
